Sensuelles
by Midwintertears
Summary: Cinq yuri PWP, et cinq fois le même. De cinq manières différentes.


**Auteur****:** Midwintertears

**Titre****:** Sensuelles

**Pairing ****:** Lunks (ou Tuna ? Non, « tuna », ça veut dire « thon » en anglais, …), enfin, Luna/Tonks

**Genre**: PWP

**Avertissement**** :** femslash & lemon

**Disclaimer**** :** Je crois qu'il est évident que ce n'est pas JKR qui a écrit ça

**

* * *

  
**

**Sensuelles**

1

Couleurs qui attrapent le cœur, chamboulent la tête. Blanc, rose pastel, tons doux, pêche tendre. Tu me caresses les yeux et ils parcourent ton corps en le bénissant de leur éclat. Nacre, ligne claire, pâleur bordée de noir, ta fine silhouette découpe la semi-obscurité de la chambre, comme une ombre chinoise en négatif de photo. Lueur dorée qui cascade autour de ta tête, entoure ton visage, pluie blonde qui pousse comme un arbre à l'envers et vient mourir en marbrures sur tes fesses albines. Sucrerie rose, néon fuchsia dans la nuit, rosier sans feuilles. Une paire de yeux pers contre une paire de yeux azures.

Je peux changer mon apparence physique grâce à mon talent, mais qu'importe, vu que tu es la seule à être digne d'être regardée ! Tu es telle un tableau peint par un symboliste, Ophélia flottant comme un grand lys, Salomé se dévoilant.

Je me maquille les yeux, de l'encre déborde de mes cils, je pleure d'émotion, le carmin de mes lèvres sur le magenta des tiennes. Les croquis de ta gorge, les courbes folles qui se succèdent, boutons de dahlia rose qui fleurissent sur le bout de tes seins, taille fine et hanches larges.

Mes mains te dessinent, je veux t'extirper du décor, comme si tu étais un autocollant sur le mur, et te coller en moi.

Finesse de tes doigts, élancement de tes bras, galbe de tes mollets, rondeur de tes cuisses, piste d'atterrissage entre tes jambes. Gravure exquise de ton visage.

L'or recouvre ton sexe de sa fine jungle aux mystères. Pétales sous mes doigts, je t'effeuille. L'origine du monde à portée de mes rétines.

Noir quand je ferme les yeux, devinant le rouge où ma bouche s'enfonce, le rouge caché dans le noir. Je les ouvre à nouveau, les faibles rayons de lune jouent avec ton petit buisson jaune et parsèment mes iris de tâches de ta blondeur.

Ton visage se baigne d'extase, tes lèvres s'entrouvrent légèrement.

Cette charmante peinture exprime tout.

2

Chuchotements. « Je t'aime ». Mots répétés à l'infini. Poèmes, rimes, chansons, musique.

Tu respires, tu exaltes, tu exultes. Souffle long, souffle court. Murmures. Secrets. Voix cristalline qui tinte, petite fée qui me parle dans son langage de clochettes. Chant de sirène qui envoûte mes neurones.

Je fais naufrage sur ton île des muses, mon Euterpe, mon Erato, ma Polymnie.

Cris, soupires, complaintes et gémissements. Tu chantes comme une flûte de pan tes suaves mélodies exotiques, sonates, danses de déesses extatiques.

Les ressorts du lit grincent, le rythme s'accélère, claquements de flamenco dans ma tête. Clameurs sacrées, mélopées enchanteresses, cliquetis de l'horloge sur la table de chevet. Et tu susurres, je provoque des flots en toi qui clapotent contre mon navire. Je fais naufrage sur ton île, je joue de la lyre avec tes cordes vocales.

Et toujours les mêmes mots, la même poésie, océan de lyrisme érotique.

« Je t'aime ».

3

Rien n'égale, en douceur, une joue de fille, un sein, une fesse.

Texture parfaite, coton, satin, velours et soie qui vibrent sous mes doigts. Fraîcheur de ton teint contre chaleur de ton haleine. Toison tiède et veloutée, tes longs cheveux comme des herbes tendres. Mes doigts s'y glissent comme des dents de peigne, les nœuds me cèdent, ces tiges qui n'en finissent plus se prolongent et volètent quand je les relâche, planant, électriques. Cheveux d'anges dans une soupe d'étoiles, nuage de légèreté qui s'enroule autour de mes poignets et me lient à toi à jamais.

La vie pulse sous ta chair, fermeté et mollesse, ta peau fine peaufine la grâce de tes formes généreuses.

Soyeux, rêche, soyeux, rêche, soyeux, rêche.

Frisottant.

Humide.

Patinage artistique.

Ça frotte et ça me pique, est-ce que ça me chatouille ou est-ce que ça me gratouille ? Et je touille et me mouille. Cela coule et je te foule. Un pas sur ta lune, first woman on the moon.

Grotte serrée, monde inexploré, élasticité.

La douceur de mes joues contre la soie de tes cuisses.

Mes lèvres contre tes lèvres.

4

Tu mettrais le monde à tes pieds avec pareille fragrance, phéromone qui titille. Canelle et anis étoilée, voyage ailleurs. Une goutte de musc, une goutte de jasmin, une goutte de fraise. Cocktail de jardin de rêve.

Délicate jusqu'au bout de tes ongles parfumés, tu déposes des gouttes de musc, jasmin et fraise sur mon corps et trace un chemin de senteurs que nous parcourons ensembles.

Automysophobie. Tu te protèges et t'enveloppes de mes bras pour que nos parfums se mélangent, fruits, fleurs et poivre.

En fermant les yeux, j'entre dans la serre surchauffée où baignent et éclosent les particules de pluies de jade et de pin. Bain moussant, bulles d'ylang-ylang, au parfum d'Ylalang.

Sueur qui perle, collier sur ta poitrine, rivière sur ton ventre. Je suis torrent et je me faufile au creux de ton lit. Fleurs séchées qui émanent et embaument. Linceul d'odeur de femmes.

Force est ce que je me prends dans les narines, intensité de ton aigue-marine, désert de glace chaude, algue verte et bleue.

Tes petits airs d'arbre en fleurs me donnent envie de te grimper dans les bras pour respirer tes bourgeons qui libèrent gentiment ton aura d'églantine.

5

Je salive, mon exquise !

Tes yeux croustillent et ta langue me fond dans la bouche, tes lèvres s'enrobent de miel sauvage quand je t'embrasse, du lait s'écoule sur ta peau, lait maternel.

Je te dévorerai les seins comme s'ils étaient en pâte d'amande, je te croquerai les hanches et t'avalerai le sexe avec délectation, abricot juteux qui s'échappe de mes lèvres. Gastrophile accomplie, je promène ma langue et te mange de baisers, régal d'extase, j'escalade tes montagnes de meringue cuite.

Nos corps de filles mûrissent leurs formes comme des fruits défendus. Mords-moi, ma douce, je t'absorberai en t'embrassant, je t'arroserai de ma liqueur. Les fruits fermentent et le vin coule, je m'abreuve de ton sirop. Vanille de mon chocolat.

Goûte-moi, ma belle, tu es tellement bonne, sucre et sel, aigre et doux, doux et amère, surette, sucrette, secrète. Multiplicité des saveurs, partage des goûts.

Morsure généreuse, tu ne résistes pas à mes dents qui te pénètrent, délice, pomme d'Eve, ton nombril est le plus appétissant qui soit. Délecte-toi de mes poignées d'amour, ton sucre m'est descendu directement dans les fesses et dans les cuisses, je m'enrobe de tes saccharides…Je suis en overdose hyperglycémique, frénétique, je ravis ta saveur du bout de ma langue.

Je te bouffe toute entière en commençant par là, par là où le goût est le plus fort et le plus entêtant, je m'enivre, je suis saoule de ton intérieur, gavée jusqu'à satiété.

Je prend ton petit cœur entre mes mains et je le croque comme une ogresse croque une petite fille.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu, il n'y a définitivement pas assez de yuri...Certains d'entre vous ont peut-être repéré des références culturelles, alors je confirme, il y a en vrac: Arthur Rimbaud, Gustave Courbet, Jules Romain, Indochine, Dionysos, la mythologie grecque, la Bible...


End file.
